


I Won't Waste My Time Alone

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Ashton, Famous Calum Hood, Famous Luke Hemmings, Famous Michael Clifford, Fluff, M/M, Not famous Ashton, Popular Calum, Shy Ashton, eventually smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: “I-I’m Ashton.” The boy, Ashton, blushed. Calum loved how his cheeks got all red and he became flustered. This boy was really too cute!“I’m Calum.” Calum replied.“I know.” Ashton giggled.





	I Won't Waste My Time Alone

“Why do we even have to go to this?” Calum complained as he loosened the tight bow tie that was currently tied around his neck.

 

“Because.” Michael replied, “Luke is busy and I’m not going to this wedding reception alone.”

 

“You should have just told your friend that you were busy!” Calum said with an eye roll.

 

“He’s a close mate. Just try to enjoy yourself ok? Have a drink and loosen up. You deserve a break.” Michael said as he pulled his car into the parking lot of where the large reception was being held.

 

“I’d rather watch Netflix and eat pizza as a break.” The bassist replied. The two boys were, along with their mate Luke, members of 5 seconds of summer which was one of the biggest bands in the world. The three of them were currently on their world tour but had gotten the weekend off. Michael had forced his friend to go to this wedding with him and Calum was hating it already.

 

“Let’s go.” Michael said. The two boys walked into the reception hall and Michael was immediately pulled into a rowdy group of boys including the groom himself. They were all laughing and dancing and drunk.

 

Calum rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar tender. Without looking up, he said, “Could I get a beer please.”

 

“I.D. sir.” A voice replied.

 

Calum looked up in surprise. He had never been asked for ID before became most places they toured the legal drinking age was 16 and he was 17. Now that he thinks about it, Calum doesn’t even remember what country he was in. It sometimes happened when they were on the road for months.

 

“Ummm, I don’t have-“ The bassist started but stopped when he made eye contact with the boy behind the bar. He was absolutely breathtaking. He had light brown almost golden hair. His eyes were shining with happiness and his beautifully pink lips were pulled into a slight smile.

 

“Hi.” Calum said, dumbfounded.

 

“Hey.” The boy giggled. “Could I see you ID?”  

 

“Umm, I… yeah! Of course!” Calum stammered as he fumbled around his pockets to get his wallet. While doing this he tried to collect himself. ‘your Calum fucking Hood!’ he thought to himself.  ‘You are Rockstar! You shouldn’t get nervous talking to some pretty guy.’ Calum straightened his back and tried to act like the smooth cool person he usually was.

 

“Here.” Calum said. He flashed a smile as the boy took his ID. He looked between Calum and the small card in his hand before he started laughing.

 

“Sorry sir.” He giggled. Calum’s stomach turned to butterflies at the formal name. “You’re a bit to young.”

 

“Where are we?” Calum said, disappointed.

 

“Pardon?” The boy replied.

 

“Where are we? Like what country.”

 

“We’re in New York. The USA” Ashton laughed. “You probably don’t need a drink. You seem pretty drunk already.” The boy, Calum would have to find out his man, laughed even more.

 

“I’m not. I swear.” Calum joked back. “What’s your name gorgeous?” The dark-haired boy said with a wink.

 

“I-I’m Ashton.” The boy, Ashton, blushed. Calum loved how his cheeks got all red and he became flustered. This boy was really too cute!

 

“I’m Calum.” Calum replied.

 

“I know.” Ashton giggled. Calum felt his heart sink. He had really hoped Ashton didn’t know who he was. It was so much easier to start a relationship without someone fan-girling over you.

 

“It says it on your ID.” Ashton laughed. Calum sighed. Maybe Ashton really didn’t know who he was. “Sorry that I can’t give you a drink.” Ashton said with an apologetic smile.

 

“It’s ok. I found something much sweeter.” Calum smirked as Ashton tuned and even deeper shade of red. “What’s the drinking age in New York anyway?”

 

“21” Ashton replied.

 

“You’re 21?!” Calum had definitely thought this boy was younger than him.

 

“No!” He laughed in reply. “I’m actually 16. So I can’t drink.”

 

“But you can serve it?”

 

“Only in privet venues.”

 

“Nice.” Calum said. They stood there for a second in awkward silence. Calum didn’t know what to say to this angel before him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have to say anything because another man cleared his throat. Calum turned to see there was now a line at the bar. He begrudgingly stepped aside and took a seat at the table closest to Ashton He watched as Ashton talked, laughed, and made drinks for the other people in line. He practically growled when he saw other people flirting with his boy.

 

Whoa! His? Calum didn’t really even know this boy very well. But he sure would like to.

 

Once the line died down. Calum rose and retook his place across from Ashton with the bar in between them. Ashton looked up again and gave a tired smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey” Ashton replied.

 

“Hard work?”

 

“Not that bad. I like this job.” Ashton said. He took a wet towel and began to clean some of the glasses behind the counter. Calum noticed Ashton was hearing a great deal of bracelets.

 

“I like your bracelets.” Calum said. He reached out to touch them. The bar tender quickly pulls his wrists away, almost dropping the glass.

 

“Oh…. Um… Thanks?’ He said as he readjusted them on his arms.

 

“No problem.” Calum said with a furrowed brow. What caused him to react like that?  


“Any way.” Ashton said as he recollected himself. “Don’t you want to get back to the party?”

 

Calum turned around to look at the people dancing and having fun. He had been so busy looking at Ashton that he hadn’t even thought about the wedding for a solid amount of time. “I’d rather keep talking with you.” He said with a wink.

 

“I’m not gonna give you a drink.” Ashton giggled.

 

“I know. I know,” Calum laughed as well. “Maybe I just like spending time with you.”

 

Ashton turned another shade of red. He seemed to flustered to answer. Calum was about to continue when he saw an extremely drunk Michael coming up to him.

 

“CALUMMM!!” He slurred out as he all be collapsed against his band mate.

 

Calum looked at Ashton pretending to be offended. “You gave his alcohol but not me?”

 

“He had a good fake ID” Ashton laughed.

 

“Calllyyy! Where’s lukkeyyy??? I miss himmm!” Michael slurred out.

 

“I know buddy. Why don’t be get back to the hotel?” Calum said. He really wanted to keep talking to Ashton, but he knew that his friend needed to go home. Before he left though, he held his phone out to Ashton. “Could I get your number?”

 

“umm.. Yeah! Sure,” Ashton hesitated at first but then agreed.

 

The bar tender took the phone and typed in his number before he handed it back to Calum who was trying to keep his drunk friend in check.

 

“Great thanks! See you later babe.” Calum said as he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Ashton’s cheek before he walked away. He smiled to himself because he knew if he looked back, he would see the gorgeous boy blushing because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue!!! Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
